


Kneel

by Harmonious_wordsmith



Category: Coriolanus - Shakespeare, Loki (Marvel) - Fandom, Loki - Fandom, The Red Necklace, Tom Hiddleston (Actor) - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom, Tom Hiddleston RPF, War Horse (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:19:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harmonious_wordsmith/pseuds/Harmonious_wordsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nothing Explicit, rated for suggestion</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kneel

"Darling, is my blue suit still at the cleaner's?" Tom calls, searching the back of your shared closet. "Darling?" He calls again after a pause.  
He checks for you in the bathroom, den, and living room before finding you in the kitchen, doing the dishes, listening to music through your earbuds.  
He comes up behind you, pulling out one of your earphones,  
"Darling--"  
You scream at the unexpected interruption, and spin around, splashing water out of the sink. Despite you soaking the front of his shirt with dish water, he laughs heartily at your reaction.  
"I'm sorry, sweetheart, but I've been calling you, you couldn't hear?" He laughs,  
"Obviously not." you hold your chest, trying to calm your racing heart,   
"Well, maybe you shouldn't have your music so loud," he teases, snatching the forgotten earphones, "what are you listening to, anyway?" You try to stop him from pressing the headphone into his ear, hoping to spare yourself the look you get now as he raises one eyebrow and looks like he's trying to stifle his smile, "The Red Necklace?"   
"What? It's a good book." You shrug, trying to snatch the earbud back,  
"As read by... Me." He affirms, and you want to wipe that smug look right off his face,  
"What? It's a nice... Voice." You both snort, "I like this recording. And you read that book so well..." You turn back to your dishes, hoping the subject would drop, but judging by the chuckle rumbling through Tom's chest, he isn't letting this go any time soon.  
"I had no idea you loved my voice so much." he says, thoroughly amused. You clear your throat,  
"What was it you needed, babe?"   
"Oh-ho, no. You're not getting out of this that easily." He leans on the counter beside the sink, "Do you have any of my other recordings? Radio shows, plays, anything?" You flick soapy water and suds at his face,  
"Just the book. Geez. Is there something wrong with me enjoying the sound of my husband's voice?" He chuckles at you again,  
"No, but you do realize that you have the real thing right here, yes?"   
You roll your eyes at him,  
"I'm fully aware of that, but you aren't always here, and... the recordings help when I hardly get to see you for six months." His smile falters just for a moment and you see a splinter of guilt creep into his expression before the mischievous glint returns.   
"Perhaps I should make my own recordings. A collection for you alone." He winks at you, "let's see, what would you like? Shakespeare?   
'How now! What means this, herald?" He pushes off the counter, gesturing with his dialogue, making the kitchen his impromptu stage, "Know'st thou not that I have fined these bones of mine for ransom?' Or how about War Horse? 'I swear to you--'"   
"No!" You cut him off, spinning back around, "Not war horse! You know how much that one makes me cry."   
He looks thoughtful for a moment as you return to your work,   
"Ah, I know..." He chuckles darkly, the sound raising goosebumps all over you. "Is not this simpler?" You freeze, the dish you were scrubbing slips back into the warm water, "is this not your natural state?" You hear him slowly coming closer, and temperature in the kitchen seems to rise with every step he takes. "It is the unspoken truth of humanity that you crave subjugation." You're shaking by the time you feel his arms wrap around your waist from behind, and his breath whisper across your ear, "kneel, my darling."   
Your legs buckle suddenly, your knees knocking into the cupboard doors in front of you, the pain of impact making you yelp, rubbing your knees. If he hadn't been holding you up, you're positive you would have been sprawled, none too gracefully, on the floor by now. You turn around in his arms, attempting to catch your breath, and see the amusement in his eyes being nearly overpowered by hunger. A look that always weakens you, no matter how long you've been together, no matter how many times he's looked at you like this, you almost can't handle the excitement of knowing what comes next.  
"Are you trying to kill me?" You gasp, clinging to his shoulders. He smirks, giving you his best Loki glare,  
"In the end... You will always kneel."   
It was your turn to smirk as you successfully silence your cheeky husband, seemingly clearing his vocabulary of anything but your name as you kneeled for your 'king'.


End file.
